


Mullet Man

by ShittyKittyPoopetry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Gay Keith, Klance superhero au, M/M, Nerds in Love, SO GAY, and keith and pidge trouble him a lot with always getting hurt, bi or is he now lance, flying baby keith, friends to lovers i mean maybe hehe, friendship so much nice friendship, gay lots of gay, gay space nerds in love, genius pidge being a genius, keith against evil, klance, lance is so stuck in the closet, like he is visiting narnia all the time, magical stuff is happening, pidge go save the world, shiro is a medicine student, shiros grandparents are japanese, space boys au, superhero au, trans pidge ftm, voltron superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyKittyPoopetry/pseuds/ShittyKittyPoopetry
Summary: It´s not like Keith in any way would ever have thought he would end up doing what he was now.But there he is. In which Keith is a superhero of sorts and Lance is his loyal fanboy.
Klance Superhero AU





	1. Superheros are made, not born

Keith POV

It´s not like Keith in any way would have ever thought he would end up doing what he was now. Growing up in an rather urban area, on the outskirts of the city he was teached at a very young age that you had to fight for the things you needed. Being an orphan in this kind of place made you an easy target and since the orphanage was so overfilled it was not like the people tending to them could really help it.

They took care of the younger kids, who could not take care of themselves propably yet, but as soon as you were past that age you basicially were on your own. Being born into this kind of surroundings made you grow up way too fast.

As soon as he was old enough to attent a nearby public elemantary school he realized that if he wanted to get somewhere, to get out of this place full of souls who acted like they had given up and just kept struggling, trying to drown their problems and lost dreams in drugs, alcohol and sex, he would have to work hard for it. He hadn´t been given the privileg of parents, a safe home and money to pay for his studies. Keith had never known his parents.

He had a place to sleep, food and adults at the orphanage who he knew tried but couldn´t really help it with their overworked scheduels and private lifes, their own familys at home. But he didn´t want to be stuck here. As Keith grew older he would always get into fights trying to protect younger kids or his own belongings.

Since the area was poor, other kids at school would get mad with the orphans since they got donations of clothings and food. It only seemed unfair to them, since all they got were alcoholic parents who did a shitty job at parenting and were such a poor excuse for parents that even Keith, no matter how much he longed for a family, was kind of glad he wasn´t in their place.

And as said orphans were an easy target, as there were no consequences whatsoever regarding complaining parents. So the kids beating them up and taking their school lunch or stealing their clothes only to proundly wear it on the next day themselves were a regular thing. Kids could be cruel and these kids were frustrated with their lifes as well, Keith knew now but back then all he could feel were the seemingly endless kicks against his body and the swears of "Nobody needs you anyway! Nobody would miss you! You are trash! Human trash! Why don´t you just disappear?" and knew he had to get away from this place, that seemed to rotten people to their ugliest, jealous, selfish selfes, even the youngest among them.

Keith knew not only would he have to study hard, he would have to learn how to fight as well, since the world he lived in    wasn´t a fair place and he would need to be able to defend himself. After ninth grade Keith was lucky enough to be accepted to an rather well-known senior high school in the middle of the city due to his outstanding good grades. He moved in with the Shirogane family, whose youngest son he had become friends with back in junior high. Back then Keith had told Shiro his wish to learn how to fight and Shiro had invited him over to his place, since he lived with his japanese grandparents, and his grandfather was a rather famous material arts master, who teached at the dojo the family lived in. After seeing Keith, he had agreed to teach him for free, since he posessed the spirit of a fighter and it was his duty to train the two boys for the things they would have to overcome in their future.

Keith had always thought it had been a round about way of showing pity on the orphan who wanted to learn how to defend himself but he would only much later find out that there were much bigger things in his future to fight, than stupid bullies. As good a friend Shiro had been before, having been the only kid who didn´t judge him back in Junior high for his beaten up looks and ripped clothing, the only one to belive that he really was so smart and didn´t bully other pupils to solve his homework or steal tests, even tho Shiro was two years older and hence did not even attent the same grade, he went over one time at lunch and just talked to Keith, now he was becoming his family.

It was the first time Keith knew what it was like to care for someone. And the Shirogane family cared back. They had their routine as a family. "Obaa-san" came in to scold her husband when he had them train for the whole sunday yet again. "They attent school and your training til saturday, anata! They need one day to rest both body and minds!" "Ow ow ow my ear! Ok ok! Anata daijoubo!" "Daijoubo my ass!" At that point Shiro and Keith were crackling on the ground, cause the two could be hilarious.

Shiro graduated from senior high as the best graduate of his year and went to some rather famous college Garrison over in the next metropoling city Altea, on a scholarship, to become a doctor, as it had always been his dream. Keith followed two years later in his footsteps and also got a scholarship for Garrison to study law as his major. He wanted to become a lawyer, since he wanted to ensure some kind of fairness in this world.

However, as he was allowed to go to several court negotiations, he grew more and more frustrated with this law system that should ensure fairness but at times seemed more than unfair. So that child abuser didn´t have to go to jail, since he was  well-off and able to pay the money the court wanted from him, but the single parent mother who hadn´t been able to pay the taxes and therefore didn´t pay them had to go for 4 months, only making her situation worse. "I hate this!" Keith groaned out and let his head hit the table. "There i finallly think i can do something that just feels... right and have to end up seeing how fucked up this world is yet again, Pidge."

Across from him at their lunch table sat Pidge, a tiny super genius boy with light brown hair, clever hazel eyes, who Keith felt the deepest respect for. At first he hadn´t been sure what to think about him, since Pidge was not only knows for being a genuis but also for being the offspring of a rather famous company "Holt industries" who were famous for their mechanic engineering of all kinds. They built the ships and skyscrapers and airplanes and trains, people used on a daily basic. The company had such big influence in the world, especially Altea, since it was the main base of the company, Keith had been kind of scared.

However, Shiro being the weird caring dad friend he was had one day during their joined lunch stood up, walked over to the table Pidge usually sat alone and pushed a bottle of energy smoothies he made himself over to Pidge. Keith had never seen someone look as confused as Pidge in that very moment. "You look like you have trouble staying awake. As tasty as coffee may be, the amount i have witnessed you drinking these past few days is not healthy. This smoothie is made with fruits that should help you keep energized during the day, joined by some vitamin supplies which are good for your body. Remember to sleep enough tho. Nothing is better than proper rest for your body." With that Shiros doctor mode was over again and he smiled his breathtakingly kind dad smile and a stunned Pidge just stuttered out an "Thank...you?" and Shiro, clearly satisfied had walked away.

The next day, Pidge came to their table, red as a tomato, clutching his way too big sweater nervously in his fingers and returned the bottle. "Th-Thank you again. This really helped me stay awake. I was wondering if it would be alright for you to tell me how you made it!" Shiro had just started laughing and that must have been what broke the ice, as Pidge came over every following day for lunch to their table and since they shared multiple interests and opinions quickly became a friend of both Keith and Shiro.

"You know Keith, there are multiple ways to fight for rights in this world. Even tho i think you would make a good lawyer and it would also be a safe job to help you pay for your donations and don´t look at me like that both me and Shiro figured out way back that you are sending some money to the orphange every month from your part time job to help the kids, i think your strong sense of justice might get in the way for this. The system, no matter which, is not always flawlessly fair to everyone equally, as you should know best." Keith just groaned again. "Then what am i supposed to do Pidge? If my sense of justice is only going to get me so far and it is gonna interfere with my law studies, then what?" Pidge just grinned devishly and Keith knew that smile. Pidge had a plan and Keith was fucked. "Luckily enough Shiro isn´t here today. He wouldn´t approve of this, being the worriward Doctor Daddy he is..." "Pidge!" "...I´ve made a new kind of serum Keith. The effect it has is different on everybody. Let´s just say it gives you powers... unhuman powers..." "The fuck Pidge! Are you an evil super genius villian now or what!?" Pidges grin just grew wider with Keiths sounds of protest. "You could use them to protect people in need Keith!" he finished. "And become some kind of superhero in spandax or what!?" Keith grunted out ironicially. Pidge grinned even wider, if humanly possible, seeming to think about it for a second. "I mean superhero...yes... but if spandax is your asthetic, go ahead sure!" and under his breath mumbled: "Gosh i would kill to see Shiro in a spandax suit so much nice muscle!" "What!" Keith went red.

The interest Pidge had on Shiro was something that embaressed Keith, as he was only so open about it when Shiro wasn´t there, turning into a stuttering shy mess, once Shiro was around. He had asked Pidge once if he liked Shiro but Pidge had denied that with the explanation that he just liked to apprechiate what he saw and that Shiro was kind of the perfect man in his eyes. Like his idol. Kind of adorable actually. Shiro was only a few years older than Keith and Pidge but even Keith could tell that he could understand why people normally thought he was older. 

"Nothing! So you in?" This was way too fast. If it would be anyone else Keith would think they are either crazy or trying to prank him. But he trusted Pidge, weirdly enough and knew what he was cappable of. "Let´s say you do inject me this serum... and don´t do a victory fist dangit Pidge i haven´t said yes yet.." "Yet!" Keith ignored that comment: "...then what is the worst thing that could happen?" "Well you could get none at all. I was able to create five different super powers all of them are compatible with only certain people. Our company had people tested before and there weren´t any compatible to any. Nothing happened, they just kept leading on with their normal lives." "Why is it that the media isn´t going crazy about this?" "Since it is secret, idiot. I am capable of hiding secrets from the government." "Evil mastermind" Keith deadpanned. "The people i tested didn´t know what this was about. I just needed to see them to know if they would be compatible or not." "How that?"

"Let´s just say... the serum reacts when somebody compatible is nearby. It starts glowing." Keith just grew more and more confused. He was aware how ridicioulous to anyone else this must sound. "Remember the astroid i got to look into three months ago?" "Yeah you woulnd´t leave your lap at homes for months. Shiro dragged me over with him to check if you are still alive and eating enough." Pidge just snorted, deciding to ignore that comment."It had this alien substance and I was able to seperate this serum. Only enough for five tho." "So that means... there are aliens out there... who know where we are since they sent an astroid... and they all have superpowers!?" This was live moving shouldn´t somebody tell the NASA or the secret service or something really.

"Exactly!" Pidge looked super proud over something he really shouldn´t take so much pride in. "Somebody will have to protect earth, Keith. And i would rather have it be us than some douchy military dudes who will end up just locking away the serum since it is too dangerous blah blah blah and never use it." "Dude you don´t even know if i am compatible to one of the five serums." Pidge silenty pulled a small bottle with a lion head on it out of their bag. Tiny mastermind was way too obsessed with roboter lions, even having made one as a pet, scaring the shit out of Keith the first time he went over to his place. Inside the bottle was a red glowing substance. "Don´t tell me..." "Oh yes Keith! I noticed a while ago that it starts glowing around you! I just waited for the perfect moment to tell you about it." "Don´t take that stuff to college with you!!!!" Oh nice Keith was fucked.

 

 

After finding out that he was one of five compatible poeple it´s not like Keith could really help it anymore. "How do you want to know that i am the only one compatible for this serum?" Keith questioned, holding up the red sample of the serum, eyeing the other colours suspiciously. They had decided to go to Pidges private laboratory and he was currently lying on a experiment bed. "I don´t. But you are the first one i found and i trust you. So why not." Keith had to grin. He had always liked this about Pidge. He would never risk to hurt the ones he cared for, no matter how cold he could seem to strangers. He was a famous face after all, people wanting to talk to him and take advantance of him cause of his name and genius. Pidge then looked him dead in the eyes. "You sure you want to do this Keith? Don´t feel like you need to. I wouldn´t be mad." Keith grinned. "Do it Pidge."

Keith would love to say his transformation into a superhero felt like... something strong and awesome. But in reality he just passed out right on the spot.

 

 

 

"How do you feel? You ok Keith?" A worried Pidge looked at him. The labotory they had used was filled in dark red light now. He must have passed out for quite a few hours. "I-I´m alright!" Keith carefully stood up. "Maybe the effects won´t show right away?" he said and walked to the door. Or so he thought. He walked straight against the wall in some kind of inhuman speed. With an ungraceful "Uff" Keith fell on his ass. "Superspeed!" Pidge quirked, adjusting his glasses, something Keith knew he only did when he found something to be astoundingly fascinating. "No shit..."Keith hissed. "Don´t worry Keith, we´ll work on it. I´ll make a man out of you. Or rather i´ll make a superhero out of you." Pidge started singing that mulan song. Keith just started regretting his life choices, if it meant a mulan sound could be used as a reference.


	2. What to do when you are slowly falling for an uncatchable superhero?

Lance POV

If Lance wouldn´t be so focused on running down the streets, he would be skipping for sure. "And you are sure he is going to be there Hunk?" he screamed exited into his phone. "There has been shooting at the main placa. So i am kinda sure yes. He is a superhero so why shouldn´t he be... wait a second! Lance! Don´t tell me you are heading there! I called you to warn you to not go there anymore, not for you to basicially run there! Lance are you listening!? I know you are kind of obsessed with superheros recently, this one in particular, and since three months back we finallly have a real life one, but dude i understand, but this is not a movie or anything! It´s dangerous!"

Lance slowed down when he saw police were patrolling the area, not letting anyone through. "Hunk chill. It´s not like i wanted to run there. I am not that happy about shit like that happening. There are people getting hurt after all. I -i just hoped to catch a glimpse of him but police won´t let anyone through anyways." "Thank god" Hunk huffed out. "I mean it is sad and all you didn´t get to see your hero again, but you really shoulnd´t risk your luck too much."

"He is not MY hero!" Lance shriked, glad nobody was around to tease him how red his face went. Hunk just fuckin laughed at that. "Yeah, yeah sure buddy. You´ve been obsessing over him since the incident three months ago and don´t get me wrong, he already has my approval down to date you. Your bro Hunk approves..." "Hunk i am not ga-" "Yeah sure. We know. How are things in Narnia? You wanna come to the shop later? We have a lot leftovers, I can give you for free today?" With free food and Hunk leading his own small restauran, which actually was quite well known, Lance forgot about the gay jokes right away.

"Yeah! Count me in! Doesn´t look like i´ll be getting anywhere with that much police around anyway today..." "Ok see you in a bit then!" "Yop!" Whistiling, Lance tucked his phone back into the backpocket of his skinny blue jeans. He licked to wear clothes that favoured his body, he had to show what he got right, for the ladies.

Tho he had been told several times that it made him appear not that straight but Lance didn´t care enough. He was straight. Being gay was cool. However he was straight. As Lance turned around and started his walk over to Hunks place, only a few blocks away, he remembered the incident three months ago which had started his whole obsession with this superhero the media so lovingly called "Mullet man". A nickname which may or may not have been Lances fault and damn was he proud of that fact.

It had been a regular saturday three months ago and Lance had decided it was time for him to check on his bank account, as he had promised his mama to. "If you earn money, you must make sure to look if it is there on time!" had been one of the dozen things she had told him when he had moved away to Altea to fulfill his dream of becoming a dancer. So a normal day right? Well how clichee could it be that the moment he entered the bank, five people with guns would storm in and demand everyone to lay on the ground, hands over head and money in the bag. The poor bank lady was shaking madly, as much as Lance could see from his position flat on the ground, as she pushed money notes into the bag of the waiting gangster. All of them wore black beanies over their heads, with holes only for mouth and eyes.

-Well Fuck Fuck Fuck- Lance thought. -Who pays the money that gets lost through this? It won´t be the small people suffering right? Gosh when will the police be here hurry! If only a cute superhero could walk in. One that has the eyebrow game as strong as Tony Stark and looks as sexy in tight clothing as Captain America. Their love child.- Lance could feel him start drooling. -Oh oh Lance back in control. Back in control. Of course the hottest of them all is Black Widow. Of course. Ehem. Hetero.-

All his hetero thoughts would be flown out of the closet, the next moment when he would lay eyes on the very gorgeous definiton of a superhero he had just dreamed of. It all suddenly happened so quickly, that even now remembering, Lance couldn´t really recall just what exactly had happened. It was like one of these moments you knew you just witnessed something mindblowing and you should be freaking out. But you don´t. Since you kind of expected it. Lance had been dreaming about a superhero only seconds before after all. Not to happen ever, but your mind still thought of it to happen and saved you from the shock when it actually happens. All these "What if"s no one would ever think would come true but still thought of from time to time.

"What if superheros really exist Hunk?" ten-year-old Lance once had giggled out, as he let his action figure fly through the air. Eleven-year-old Hunk had just looked at him with wide eyes. "Then we would know for sure! They would be the super weapon of the government, Lance!" Hunk smashed his action figure down onthe the sand castle, they had built, destroying part of it in the progress. Lance grinned. Hunk was quite pissed about the fact that he had to play the villian yet again. Hunk just always lost at rock-paper-scissors. "But if they are superheros, wouldn´t it be so much cooler if they were some kind of secret organisation!?" Hunk, who now had sand stuck in his hair looked up. "Do you want to become a superhero and join a super secret organisation Lance?" Lance just laughed, smashing his action figure into Hunks. "Nah! I rather watch them. I can´t become one, Hunk, I don´t have super powers! I want to support them from the side lines!"

After a sudden gush of air, four of the gangsters were suddenly handcuffed on the ground, leaving the one at the register. In the middle stood a young man, in a tight red- white spandax suit, a uniform which covered his whole body tightly, red boots on his feet and black fingerless leather gloves on his hands. His face was covered with a red mask, which covered only the part around his eyes. It had little ears and Lance could swear this was some kind of carnival mask in lion shape, painted red. Alright and the material seemed more robust then just paper. If that had been the most ridicioulous thing- oh no. The hair cut of the dude. Silk, soft looking black hair cut into the shape of a mullet. A fuckin mullet. Who rocks a mullet in this day and age still? -Fuck.

"Drop the gun!" The... dude in spandax said in a firm voice and fuck if Lance wasn´t swooning over how nice this voice sounded. The gangster just grinned. "Make me weirdo!" Even though over half his crew was down and nobody had a clue how exactly it had happened, he seemed unfazed, seemingly thinking that he was in control as long as he had a gun to point at people. Well his mistake.

Lance had never before witnessed somebody move nearly as fast as the dude had the next moment. He also knocked that thug down, looked around unsure for a second, his eyes meeting Lances, who couldn´t help but stare at him. "Y-You´re safe now!" The red that hit the dudes cheeks only seemed to hit Lance right in the heart. "Th-Thank you..." Lance managed to mutter back. And then he was gone just as fast as he had appeared.

When the police arrived later and questioned Lance what had happened he just managed to ramble. "A superhero saved us. A superhero with a mullet. The mullet man saved us!" Since this day, the first apperance of Mullet Man, there had been smaller indidents, where the Mullet Man saved the day and Lance had always gone there. Standing on the sidelines, but hasn´t been able to catch a closer glimpse on his hero, disappointingly. Ehem- not that Lance thought that the hero was his alone, no not at all. His popularity had skyrocked ever since. But Lance still hoped to see him again. He himself didn´t know why. He didn´t know what he was even expecting to happenwhen he saw the Mullet man again.

For him to recognise Lance, the lame dude who had laid on the ground, not able to do anything, in his first case? Heck no surely not. Then he´d rather not be remembered. He had saved many more, much more important people at this point, still Lance couldn´t help himself. He knew he coulnd´t help but he wanted to be near the incidents in order to support his hero in some way. His friends already teased him about it, musing that money may not have been stolen on that day, but that the hero who had saved them surely had stolen Lances heart.

And some part of him, behind all his angsty no-homo attitude knew they were right and he couldn´t help but feel lost about it. He wasn´t a beauty like the girls in all these superhero movies that ended up with the hero in some kind of epic showdown. He was a 20 year old average man who went to work at a bar every night in order to pay for his courses at the dance academy since the price money he would win at contests alone could only get him so far. Looking up into the nightsky one more time before he entered Hunks small restaurant. What was he even doing recently, he longed for someone who didn´t know he existed. Oh joy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now added lance so yay  
> stay tuned stay tuned for more <3  
> Hasta la later lovelies!


	3. Superheros can be catched, no matter how fast

Keith POV

Shit was going down around Keith.

Even with his superpowers now, three months of experince down and Pidge directing him where danger was to be fought over a lil thing in his ear, todays mission was a mess. It had been a rather quiet day, nothing had happened for a while. Looked like all the criminal organisations in the area feared the Mullet man too much to actually pull something off. But then everything had happened so quickly.

And man was it ironic for him to say that, as the probably fastest man alive, due to superhuman powers. Didn´t want to steal the fastest mans title here. Dude or dudette probs really had worked hard for it. Then some dude had thrown off his jacket to review a full body armour of bombs.

He had shouted something that didn´t really catch Keiths ears and then with the words "Fuck you america! This is for all you done to us!" set the timer on 10 seconds. Which, even for Keith, wasn´t a lot.

He couldn´t really think what he was doing, just quickly put on his mask, took the man, ran to the nearest river and jumped in with him. Keith got away quickly enough, but still was caught by some part of the explosion, since he hadn´t really thought about the effect of the water slowing him down.

He was thrown onto the shore and luckily enough it looked like nobody was around so he just kept laying there, trying to not wince about how his whole body hurt. After a short while however, there seemed to be somebody coming running, as he could hear quick footsteps, a shadow looming over his face and then a out of breath voice shrieking: "Mullet man!"

Keith just looked up iritated. If this was some other journalist, trying to remove his mask he would go nuts. He could not need this right now. This was why, after his first interview on the streets after an incident, which Pidge had thought would be a good idea, to let people know what kind of superhero he was, he never took one again. However as he looked up, the tall lanky guy above him just looked at him with utter worry in his eyes. He seemed to be hesistant about whereever he should come closer or not, as his ocean blue eyes just kept darting between Keith and the ground.

Keith distantly could remember him. He had met him before, when he was not Mullet man, but Keith. Apparantly Pidge was a mutual friend of both of them so they had met a few times. However when that happened, they had hated each other for reasons Keith couldn´t exactly recall anymore, they just always had been at each others throaths.

It must have started with Lances comment "I am not sure but i bet it´s Keiths fault.". Yeah that was what had sent their whole i never wanna see that douche again thing rolling and Pidge had respected it and therefore made sure the two wouldn´t run into each other again.

"A-Are you alright? I- I thought it was you, going after the dude with the bombs and then you just disappeared with him and then the explosion went off in the river and i thought you might be in trouble because of the water and i came running here and y-yeah... sorry i am rambling! Are you alright?"

Keith was caught between grinning and frowing, so he just settled for an unimpressed look. Not like the dude could see much of his facial expression behind this mask anyways. "Do i look alright?!" Ok maybe he was a little bit more irritated by the fact that he had been hurt on a mission, than he thought. Irritated... and maybe a little bit scared. He tried to stand up, but then just winced. His whole clothes on his back had been ripped, due to the explosion sending him flying face forwards and his back hurt. Nothing seemed to be seriously broken or hurt, what was most definitly a fact he could thank his unhuman powers for, but he could feel the pain in his back. 

"O-OK... dude no need to be pissed, come on lemme help ya..." A gentle hand was placed under his arms and he carefully was pulled up on his feet. Keith however couldn´t really find the power yet to stand up and his body slumped against a firm chest. "First we really need to get you away from here..." The dude muttered. "Way too many praying eyes. Last time you talked to a reporter, that dude tried to rip off your mask. I mean is he stupid? Doesn´t he know how important it is that secret identities like yours stay secret. It could get so dangerous otherwise for you..." Keith looked up, amazed by the understanding of someone who seemed to be a fanboy of superheros. "You have anywhere I could bring you to be treated? I mean it´s not that bad but you probably should still get somebody to look at it who understands a lil bit more about medicine than me... i mean shit it´s not like i am expecting you to suddenly trust me and tell me your secret hideout...gosh." Keith had to giggle    
at that and for some reason the tanned skin of his savior turned pink around his cheeks and damn if it wasn´t an adorable sight on the dude.

"Haha it´s cool ..." "Lance!" The boy blurted out, clutching his arm embarassed to his mouth, when he realized he had shouted. "The names Lance... sorry i am kind of your fan..." Keith had to smile even more. What a goof. "Ok... Lance..." testing the name on his mouth, Keith had to realize he liked the ring it had. Like he just knew it was the name of a ... good person.Wow Keith superhero senses back, you know the guy for two seconds now. "Do you maybe have a phone on you? I think mine is just.... kinda broken after the jump into the river..."

"Don´t forget the explosion afterwards" Lance giggled out and now Keith had to giggle as well. Then he stumbled and left one of his both hands, which still were holding Keith up, instead wrapping one around his shoulders to keep him steady, which made Keith wince cause he was scared of him touching the hurt skin but it didn´t happen. After a second he handed him an quite beaten up lookin phone in a blue case, on which stood "Lost my number. Gimme yours?" in bright red letters and a heart.

Keith just raised a eyebrown at that and Lance just shrugged away his embarassment over his hero finding out he liked cheesy shit. After calling Pidge and telling him what had happened, while him freaking out over the line and Keith trying to calm him down, they decided to meet up so that they could go to Shiros place together. Lance understood without big explanation that he in no way could accompony him all the way there, since secret identity and shit as he had described it.

But he walked Keith over to the nearest big tree and gave him his green jacket, reasoning that if he wanted to raise no suspicion he would not get there with running around with a half burnt down shirt. Keith slipped on the worn down green jacket, which smelled oddly enough like cinnamon and promised to return it to Lance at some point, cause it went without saying that it appeared to be a jacket Lance had had for a long time and treasured still, which he noticed by how many times the insides had been stiched. The gesture that he gave his favourite jacket to basicially a stranger, even tho Keith was under the name of a hero, made Keiths heart warm up.

Lance just smiled. "Well if that means i get to see my cool hero again sure. I need a hero to save me nowwww." he started singing horribly. Keith just grinned and blurted out: "Oh i can be your hero baby." Lance seemed to just stop in his motion, smile awkwardly, tho admittingly blashfully and then as they had said beforhand walked away with one last wave.

Keith waited a few minutes after Lance was out of sight, til he put down his mask and started walking. The guy always could just come back and reveal his secret identity. But he didn´t. Maybe he wasn´t such a big fan? Nah that wasn´t the case. Keith smiled to himself and hugged the jacket closer to his body, some kind of warmth he had never felt before hugging him. Lance just wasn´t the guy to break a promise. And something about that, Keith liked. He wanted to meet Lance again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is the kind of guy who gets himself into trouble because he is too honest. Lance gets away with being honest, cause he says it in a charming manner. That was probs what made the two boys fight when they first met. Lance however does get into trouble for flirting at times. Thanks for reading!


	4. Superheros don't wait, they take action

Keith POV

"Can you belive this stupid nickname Pidge!? It´s been quite a while now and i hoped that they would come up with a better name eventually. But Mullet man!? Really." Keith furiously shook the tablet with the newspaper open in Pidges face, across from their usual lunch table.

Today Shiro yet again had been too busy to make it to their lunch break and therefore Keith used the time alone with Pidge to talk about their ... secret activities.

Pidge just threw him a pointed look. "I don´t think it is that bad a name... i mean they could have called you the spandax perv instead or something. Or something ridicioulous like "Speedo hero"." Keith just grunted out again. "Well lucky me that you weren´t the one in task to find a fitting name for me."

Pidge leaned forward, adjusting their glasses. "Wh-What?" "You´ve been looking more happy lately Keith. Every time you come back for an incident you have been smiling like an idiot lately. Which, do not take me wrong, is quite enjoyable next to your usual grumpy attitude. But it do leaves me wondering, it could not be because of a certain boy whose green jacket you still own for some reason and don´t look so keen on giving back anytime soon."

"The fuck Pidge! No! No it´s not like that... i just haven´t had the time to give him back his jacket yet you know..." Pidge leaned back again, suckling on his strawberry smoothie. "Yeah yeah sure you keep telling yourself that Keith. Maybe you are able to confince yourself with that lie, but not others."

Pidge had no idea that the boy he had met was Lance and Keith wanted it to stay that way. He wondered however how he could not recognise the jacket Lance appeared to be wearing all the time. Well not off lately. Keith just grumbled, being the grumpy cat people sometimes told him he could be. It was true however, that since he had met Lance for the first time a few weeks back, being Mullet man had been slightly more fun for him.

However let it be said that nobody would ever want to see a furious Shiro. Pidge had brought him to Shiros place, who was actually just Keiths neighbor and he had tended to his wound. All the while in daddy doctor mode how could this happen you need to be careful Keith. Somehow Pidge could confince him that it had just been a failed experiment of his.

Keith had started to look out for Lance whenever he was on a mission and whenever he saw him and Lance was fast enough to lay a eye on him as well, there was this ridicioulous wide honest smile on Lances face, that made Keith feel so much better about what it was he was doing, no matter how frustrating it could get at times. To know that at least one other person trusted him so wholeheartly made him happy. It got pretty frustrating since next to the rumours that he was just a myth and some kind of natural happening and not actually a person, a theory some science people had set up, there had been so many negative rumours about him lately as well. People saying that if he really existed, he should use his powers more worldwide and do nothing else anymore or demanding that he should be locked away since he had way too much power for one person alone, or that the government should control him better. There even had been street fights between his supporters and antis to prove their point and Keith hated it.

Why did they have to buit more violence when he so desperatly tried to reduce the violence in this town. But not did Lance. Lance always smiled at him and it just made Keith feel really happy. He didn´t know this dude very well yet but he just knew that he wanted to feel this warmth again. And he still had to give back Lances jacket after all. Til now he just never had had the opportunity to. It was lying on his bed and Keith liked it´s smell in the room. Not in any creepy way alright it just smelled nice next to Keiths clothes who usually smelled like alcohol and cheep cigaretts since he had to work late nights in a bar every other evening to pay his bills. He longed to talk to Lance again.

  
"Oh shit Keith. Hope you have your spandax uniform with you." Pidge suddenly said. "What." "There has been a bomb warning at the inner circle of the city. You should get going" "Are you fuckin kiddin me." Keith just grabbed the rest of his coffee and ran out of the building into the nearest toilet outside. In the crambed cabin he took off his civil clothes, save his beloved red bicker jacket and put on his red superhero uniform. He left the clothes behind in a backbag, for Pidge to pick up for him seconds later and then went off to the scene.

However minutes later it had to be found out that the whole thing had just been a fraud. "Police are pulling back Keith. Looks like there is no real harm this time. You can come back." said Pidge over the small chip on his ear. "Alright Pidge..." Keith spotted a certain tall guy in the crowd. Grinning, he thought "Why not, you waited for a change to talk to him again." Coming to a stop in front of Lance, who of course hadn´t exactly seen him coming since he had been speed running, he pulled him close to his body, only to speed run away before anyone could see a thing happening.

Maybe somebody would notice the handsome tall dude in the crowd suddenly gone. But nobody would really question it. Keiths speed run came to a halt when they reached the shore from last time. Maybe Keith was just a hopeless romantic but he wanted to make it be their hang out spot. Behind the huge trees and bushes, hidden from all peoples eyes, Keith willed himself to be able to talk to this boy, who he seemed not to be able to get out of his mind lately.

Lances breath hitched, he had clinged to Keith like his life dependet on it. Of course Keith already knew that if he took somebody along while his powers were activ, that they would be alright. He had tried several times before with Pidges labour mouses first and then with Pidge, but he could understand why Lance looked so scared and felt sorry for his sudden action.

"First i want to apologize for this sudden action of mine, Lance. Are you alright?" Worried he placed a hand on Lances back. Seemingly lost for a second Keith could feel Lance relax into his hand and smiled at that. A gentle smile also reached Lances features. "It´s alright. I just wasn´t expecting a hero to come sweep me of my feet." Keith had to grin wider. Gosh this dorp.

"Well looks like i was just in time." They stared at each other foundly for a second and then Lance almost jumped, eyes wide, cheeks red. "A-Anyways! Dude that was amazing! Like so fast! I couldn´t see shit! How do you still know where you are going when everything just goes by so fast." Lance eyes twinkled with exitement.

Keith grinned at that. "Oh belive me the first few times, i was running against walls as well. But i became more used to it after a while. Tho at first i ran without glasses, lemme tell you worst idea ever." Keith tapped the red toned glasses shielding the eye holes in his mask. "That´s why i have this now. This or all the shit on the street in my eyes." Lance just laughed madly at that, his whole body laughing in ways that could have been seen unattractive by others, but Keith digged it. He was laughing with his whole body, his arms swirling around, whole body shaking in the motion. "That´s hilarious."

They talked for a while. Keith was happy to know that somebody else shared his concerns about this whole anti superpower movement. "You know it is so stupid. Here they finally have somebody who risks his pretty round ass everyday to save their sorry little ones and they still complain. You´re a person as well. They should respect your wish to act more individually. And i trust your judgement. If you really end up becoming a supervillian at some point tho to whatever cirucumstances, let it be because somebody killed your favourite cat on the streets." Keith had to laught at that.

"Then they still can form anti superpower squads or something. But i belive in you and i think the others should as well." "You don´t think i should join the goverment?" Keith asked him. He had heard that opioion often lately. "And get yourself under their control? I mean if you want to. But srsly? Nah. I mean the goverment makes shitty decisions sometimes, ok actually fuck that most of the time. You would probably end up fighting up in some stupid unnecessary war instead of helping the small people like you wanted to. And who would be there then to save my sorry ass hmm?" Lance smiled foundly.

At some point they had sat down and just talked this deeply. The sun has started to settle and the light which was reflected by the river looked so beautifully in Lances face, Keith started to feel this warmth he could not quite place yet, yet again. "Thank you Lance. For beliving in me... like that. It means a lot." Keith muttered out before he even knew what he was doing and reached out to place his hand gently on Lances which was resting on the grass between them. Lance seemed to become a little bit more red in the face and smiled gently. "Hei no worries. I mean i don´t really understand why you would want to hang out with me,one of your dozen fans, alone as well, but i am more than happy, not complaining at all." He rushed to say when he saw Keith pulling a face. "Just know that i am not the only one who thinks like that." But you are the only one who counts... Keith thought and then blushed. Where was this coming from. Gosh. Keith back under control please.

"Thank you..." A nice silence settled between them. "Would it be alright if i wanted to meet you again Lance? Talking to you calms me down." "Sure." Lance beamed at Keiths shyly spoken words. "But promise me to not go to the missions anymore. You are gonna get yourself hurt one day." Lance complained but Keith sput in. "I just want you to be safe. Don´t worry i will know how to find you in the crowd... just don´t go so close anymore to the incidents ok?" Even if Keith had to run along the whole crowd to find him, he would. Just had to make sure Lance didn´t find out who his hero really was, or he would probably not want to talk to him again. Something about that thought sent an ache to Keiths heart. He didn´t even understand why Lance was so unbearable to Keith but seemed so sweet to Mullet man. Was is something Keith had done. He really hoped not.   
  



	5. What to do when you really shouldn´t be feeling this gay towards him, even if he do is a hero

Lance POV

Lance was grinning from ear to ear as he started skipping on his way to Alteas dance academy. It had been ages since he had been so fascinated by someone as much as Mullet man. And not even only because he was a superhero.

They had started talking under this tree by the river, it had really become a routine for them and Mullet had actually stayed true to his word and came to find Lance whenever to take him to their spot. Lance wasn´t even so surprised anymore when he suddenly was whirling through the air in superhuman speed, but still made a point to hold onto Mullet as tight as possible. His muscles just felt nice. Not that Lance liked muscles. He liked boobs. But he could apprechiate anothers dudes anatomy and strength and hotness and ohdangit. Not this again.

The last time Lance had been so fascinated by someone, well it hadn´t ended well. There had been this perfect guy with this super silk hair, always bitchy expression but when he smiled dang. Keith fuckin Kogane. Lance had tried to pick a fight with him since before they talked the first word to each other. And then he had kept fuckin up til Pidge had told him that Keith didn´t really want to see him anymore. Or maybe it had been Pidge who just didn´t want to have to deal with their constant fighting anymore. That must have been it yeah.

After all the dude had looked like he had enjoyed going to Lances throuth as much as he had. That sounded way more gay then intended. Welp. Hadn´t ended well this fascination.

But with Mullet it was different. Maybe it was because he couldn´t really see his face and because he still had this respect for this superhero. I mean who wouldn´t be thrilled to have their favourite superhero want to hang out with them. What Mullet sure was becoming- a friend.

He wasn´t like a superhero at all, Lance had always imagined them to be more unapproachable. Which he apparantly was for others, but towards Lance he showed a more gentle side. Lance really couldn´t understand what the dude found in him to want to talk to him as much as he did, no matter how many times his hero tried to explain it, but Lance surely wouldn´t complain. His life truly was blessed right now.

Or so Lance had thought...

It had happened while Mullet and him were talking under the tree. Somehow someone must have found out that they hang out there after missions and Lance couldn´t help but blame himself, as to he was the reason why they hang out there. Ok of course Lance knew that Mullet wanted to talk to him but Lance shouldn´t have been so selfish and refused it. Especially since of lately there had been more anti superpowers movements than before, whole protestations and so much hate on the internet.

Tho Mullet tried to not get it to him, Lance could see that it all tired him down. He could move with superspeed but he still probably heard the insults thrown his way whenever they noticed him flashing by or having to stop to safe a situation. They were talking, smiling, Lance would brave himself to let his hand rest on Mullets once in a while to show him the determination he felt with him. Lance could tell that the few days had been especially upsetting for his hero since he looked at him with his mouth down and told him that when he had saved the bag for an elder woman the other day a thief had taken, she just had looked at him really shocked, had refused to take the bag and muttered: "These powers. They are the work of devil. You should not use them. You are evil."

He had looked like he was about to cry. Lance got somewhat angry and wanted to reply something, only to notice the person with a gun behind Mullets back. His eyes had went wide and before he had time to even think what was happening the bullet had come flying and Lance was pushing Mullet out of the way. Mullet had screamed his name and Lance just had thought how ironic it was that he had been the one who felt like he had moved with inhuman speed as he felt the pain in his chest.

He had smiled at Mullet one more time, only to see utter terror in these eyes he had never really been able to tell the colour of since he always wore this mask and glasses.

The last thing Lance thought before he passed out was how much he wanted to see his eyes, truly for the first time.

And then everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emotional rollercouster here they come "-")/


	6. Superhero can be shocked, not stopped

Keith POV

There are some things you don´t really get warned about, before they happen.

Never would it have occured to Keith that losing Lance was just remotebly an option.

And yet there he was sitting, a limbless Lance in his arms.

What to do what to do.

Somehow it felt like Keiths brain and body had just ... stopped working.

He had to do something.

There was so much blood coming out of the spot where Lance had been shoot.

And Keith was no medicine student like Shiro, but this looked bad.

Lance looked like he was in pain. "No shit, Mullet. You take a shot to the shoulder and then look like a dollface." He could hear Lances voice in his head.

Keith had been so shocked, that he hadn´t even realized Pidge screaming alarmed in his ear. "Keith? KEITH? Keith! Are you there!? I heard a gunshot? KEITH!" "Lance has been shot..." Keith breathed out, before he knew that his mouth was even moving. "Lance!?..."

Somehow Pidge didn´t sound that confused about the fact hat it was Lance he had been hanging out so much with after missions lately. Keith watched the rise of Lances breast with every breath he took in some kind of horrified fascination. They became more unsteady, uneven and Keith went to feel for his pulse. "He´s bearly breathing... Oh GOD! Pidge what do i do."

Tho Keith could swear he heard some utter worry in Pidges voice as he spoke, Pidge spoke in a calm manner. "Ok. First i need you to calm down Keith. We got this. We will save him together. First i need you to come over here. I am at Shiros place right now." When Keith didn´t react he spoke up again. "Can you do that? Keith."

"Ye-Yeah." He gently picked up Lance, watching in terror as only more blood seemed to get out of his wound by that action. Ketih could practicially hear Lance making fun of the situation. "Oh carrying me off like a princess now aren´t you mullet. At least could have asked me out for dinner before." Keith snorted out: "Don´t you dare die on me Lance." And then he started speed running.

He was at Shiros place in a matter of seconds. "Lay him on the table!" Shiro instructed Keith. He didn´t seem fazed at all that the Mullet Man himself was standing in his living room, in his arms a bleeding and unconsious Lance. He did as told and Shiro got to work.

"Shouldn´t we bring him to a hospital?" Keith asked. Pidge just stepped up behind him. "No, he wouldn´t survive if we went there." he said. "What! And how do you want to know that! How is he supposed to survive here then huh PIDGE!? WHAT IS GOING ON!" Keith couldn´t help but to raise his voice til he was screaming.

This was so frustrating. He had been there. He should have been the one to protect Lance. That was why he had become a hero after all, to protect the small citiciens. And now one got hurt. Because of him. Because he hadn´t been quick enough. Because he had hang out with him.

"Because i saw it happening Keith. Lance will survive if he gets treated by me and Shiro." "What?" Pidge placed a small hand onto Keiths chest and it somewhat calmed him down. This were Shiro and Pidge, the two people he had learned to trust the most, even way before he had found this trust in Lance as well. "You should sit down with me Keith, you are exhausted and confused and I need to explain a few things to you."

"I don ´t want to leave Lances side!" Keith knew he sounded stubborn especially since he couldn´t really help Lance right now and only be in the way of Shiros work, who busied himself with cleaning Lances wound, trying to stop the bleeding with methods probably only he as a doctor in training understood.

Or anyone who wasn´t so much in shock as Keith was, even going as far as to suspect his friends, who were also Lances friends, to not want to save him. "You are not leaving his side, you are still in the same room see."

Keith went to sit with Pidge. He hadn´t noticed before but Pidge looked tired, way more tired than normally, huge black shadows under his hazel eyes. "So how do i start this. I know that Lance only can survive this if he gets treated by us. I saw it Keith." He grunted, placing his fingers over his nose. "I can see the future Keith. I can see different outcomes of the future and what to do in the present to not make it come to that. And after seeing this with Lance I knew i had to be prepeared all the time to make sure we are ready when it happens. I didn´t know how to tell you. Truth is, the first serum i made, the green one, started glowing around me. When i later found out what the glowing meant, i injected it myself and therefore gained the ability to see the future. It´s not like i really see it tho. There are ideas randomly floating through my head at times who tell me what to do. Who show me what will happen if i don´t. I was terrified when i first found out, but i couldn´t tell you what would happen to Lance. If you knew, maybe you would have to tried to save him and would end up getting shot. It could have changed the future, to one where i wouldn´t know how to safe you since i was supposed to save Lance. I understand if you are mad. I should have told you. But the whole super powers thing was confusing enough for you and i was afraid of changing the future to a point where i wouldn´t know how to save you all." Pidge had tears in the eyes and sounded so desperate.

"But now it is safe to tell me?" Keith wondered out loud. Hearing all this did do worry him. Pidge smiled, reassuringly. "Yes! Now it is safe!" Surely Keith was confused. But he understood why Pidge had been afraid. He alone had held the power to safe, to make sure both Lance and Keith were safed this time. Shit he would have been terrified as well to any miss-step that could change that fact. He reached out and hugged Pidge, who protested a little because of the blood on Keiths uniform, but then apparantly decided to fuck in and leaned in.

"Thank you. For telling me, Pidge. For saving us. It must have been hard on you." Pidge smiled. "Well i wasn´t alone. You were out there almost everyday as Mullet Man, can´t lose to you when it comes to saving the day now can i!" Pidge joked.

And then in a more gentle voice added: "Also Shiro helped me out a lot." "Shiro?" Keith looked over to his friend who was busy saving Lance. "Yeah. Actually we found out that he is compatible to the black serum the day you got injured. After you had left... let´s just say well he... cornered me and I uhm...broke... in more ways than one and told him everything..." Pidge went pink and white at the same time and coughed in his hand sleeve to control his facial expression yet again.

"So he knows that Keith is Mullet Man!?" No wonder he hadn´t looked surprised earlier. "Yeah. He wanted to help us. Or me at first. So he took the black serum. He has the power of mind reading now. He at first had a really hard time controlling it, but he is getting there." This was so much information, Keith couldn´t help but to feel overwhelmed. However they had done all this with just the best thoughts for their friends and that warmed Keiths heart.

While he had been fighting on the front lines, supported by Lance, Shiro and Pidge, the latter two had fought another battle only they could fight in secret just to get to this point. "He is ready now." Shiro spoke up and Lances whole upper body was in bandages. He still was looking worringly pale.

Pidge then revealed the blue serum, which was glowing. Keiths eyes went wide. "Don´t tell me Lance is..."

"...compatible with the blue serum? I fear yes. But this is what is going to safe his life. I feel shitty since we never got to ask Lance if he wants to lead a life like this. With superpowers we do not know before. But... i thought about it for long and it is the only way for him to live. And i know it is selfish but - but..." Keith noticed the hick in Pidges voice. He had been friends with Lance for a long time, it must hurt to see a friend like this and know even tho it is the only way possible they are doing something against their will.

Not like any group of friends really ever got to the point of conversation: Hei when you are about to die and the only way to safe you is to give you a serum which gives you inhuman unknown powers, would that be alright with you if we safed you with it?

Well maybe this should actually start becoming a thing. Shiro placed a gentle hand on Pidges shoulder. "Do it Pidge!" Keith then heard himself say, with more determination in his voice than he would have thought he still possessed. These two had already battled enough for them. It was his time to share their battle.

"If Lance is unhappy and wants to punch someone, then he just won himself a punching bag. I will take full responsibility."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	7. What to do when your archenemy turns out to be your hero

Lance POV / Keith POV

When Lance opened his eyes, he could tell something was different.

Panik started to sink into his bones when he found himself laying on a couch in a room he had never seen before.

As he spotted the red-white uniform hanging over a nearby chair, he calmed down.

He remembered what had happened, him being shot in front of his mullet. Ech how lame. Maybe it brought him favour love-friendship! Friendship points!? Think of boobs Lance. Ok still hetero. (Bi is a thing wow lance) Sooo... was this Mullet mans apartment?

Just as Lance started wondering a person stepped into the room. Keith fuckin Kogane. Lance mouth just went to hang open. The guy who just always tried to one out him.

"Keith." he deadpanned. He couldn´t help it. Something about this guy just send his blood boiling.

"Ok Lance listen..." Keith tried.

"Here is an option: Shut your quiznak!" Lance snapped rudly.

He was fearing something and oh please don´t let it be true. This mullet. How had he not noticed...or was it that he had not wanted to notice? Had Keith played with him all this time? Gosh he felt so stupid. So when you don´t know what to do and what to feel, just snap. Whyever his brain thought this was a good idea, but hei he had been shot, probaby was high on pain killers and there just stood Keith fuckin Kogane.

"You´re not listening!" Keith growled.

Why did that dude have to be so uccchhh.

Why did Lance have to harbour so many repressed emotions for him. Ech. Hetero. "Gosh it´s you isn´t it! If this is a romcom? Kill the director!"

Keith really had tried to stay calm. But this was Keith dealing with Lance. Not Mullet man dealing with Lance. Keith and Lance didn´t have calm conversations. Ever. It just wasn´t a thing they did. "Say whatever you gotta say to make yourself feel better."

"IT`S YOUR FAULT I GOT SHOT!" Lance shouted out, way more angry than he had wanted to. And something in Keiths face just fell. And Lance had never before wished more than now that he could take back his words. This was Keith. Who was also Mullet Man. The guy he had spend so much time with lately. The guy whose laughter he didn´t want to miss anymore.

"Gosh what am i even doing..." Keith spoke up, so much regret and sadness in his face that Lance just wanted to reach out and hug him. And that he thought like this about Keith scared him way more than it had with Mullet man. There he had been able to place it as amazed attraction and worry for a superhero. But his mind wasn´t anywhere ready to accept the want to hug KEITH.

"Listen Lance... i am sorry about you finding out that way. It must be quite a shock to find out that this superhero you have been hanging out with is Keith, who you hate so much. And i understand if this changes things between us. I-I understand if you do not want to s-see me again..." Keiths face faltered and Lance knew it had been because you could see Keiths annoyence on his face so well, that he had started fights with him. But the way Keith wore his every expression, his eyes, his tone, his whole aura. He should have paid more attention to the moments where you could see something else then annoyence on Keith. They amazed him. "...but i want you to know that i really enjoyed my time with you as Mullet Man. That wasn´t fake. I meant every words i spoke and actions i took. As mullet man and as Keith, towards you Lance. And i am sorry i couldn´t save you from being shot." Keith said the last part in a very bitter tone.

He had come closer to where Lance was laying on the couch and the way his violet eyes looked at him, so full of determination, that Lance could feel his face go hot and wanted to shy away, but didn´t dare to. Violet eyes... he had whished to see the real colour of these eyes and here they were. Lance wanted to surpress the smile that tried to creep up his face, but ended up letting it win. Might as well be honest now after all that happened.

"Well... looks like the tables have been turned huh? Now i am the one saving you for once. Don´t fall too hard for me pretty boy!" Tho i wouldn´t mind that, really... if you were a girl of course. Lance thought, doing pistols with his fingers, winked and did lil" peng peng" sounds.

Keith just laughed, stunned for a moment, like Lance had grown a second head (which Lance really hoped he hadn´t. He has heard stories about more handsome, more clever second heads and the first one always had to make place for it ... too much handsome radio dudes with a third eye apparantly.) And then Keith grinned like a goof, tho admittingly pink around his ears, thanks to Lances flirting. "It is more like "Pupwuu pupwuu" but ok". Lance loved the reaction he got so he just kept rambling.

"I mean don´t get me wrong. Being with you still makes me feel seasick. But like... in a good way. In a way i wouldn´t want to miss. And oh no sir, don´t even think about it. You´re stuck with me now." Keith had to bend down, his knees going weak from probably all the laughter and relivement sweeping through his body.

"And Keith.." Lance said in a more gentle voice. Keith layed his head down onto the cushions by Lances feet, being so close, looking him deep in the eye. "Hm?" he hummed, loving the way it made Lance blush even more. "I-I mean..." Lance fumbled with his words, only to then brathe them out smiling gently. "I don´t actually hate you right now."

The two boys just smiled at each other and eventually Lance struggled to keep his eyes open. "You should rest some more..." Lance looked worried as Keith suggested that. "Are you gonna leave?" Sleep-driven Lance seemed to be more in touch with his emotions and what he wanted, Keith noted. "Nah. I am gonna stay right here by your side." He catched himself a pillow to lay it next to Lances feet and let his head rest on it. He was used to sitting sleeping due to late night studies, he would be fine. He let Lance know of this fact and laid one arm next to Lances. The boy muttered an ok, Keith loved his pink face and then closed his eyes and turned away his head. Before Keith fell asleep he could feel Lances fingers shyly moving closer til they brushed his and Keiths last thought was: "I have to make him fall for me as fast as i am for you."

The two boys would wake up to their fingers interviened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spot the references to the series dialog (=3=)? (an excuse for the author to watch the series yet again cause they need references) narnia oh narnia when will you set lance free? also song reference to the kill the director. is perfect klance song also welcome to nightvale reference lance digs them


	8. What to do when you are suddenly floating in the air with his every word ... quite literally

Lance POV

What woke the two boys up was sudden snickering and a hold breath.

"Nnh... what?" Lance opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a madly grinning Shiro and a snickering Pidge. Following their line of sight, he laid eyes upon what they were so happy about.

Keith.

Mullet.

Mullet Man.

His head resting on a pillow, pretty long lashes casting a faint shadow over his cheeks from where he was laying next to Lances leg. How could someone just possibly sleep like this? But what he noticed next, made Lances face go really hot. Their hands were interviewened, Keiths cold body temperature only warm to the touch where Lances fingers had been. Something inside of him felt really warm at the thought that he had been the one to warm Keith up like this.

"T-This isn´t w-what it looks like guys. He must have grabbed m-my hands while asleep." Pidges and Shiros grins just went wider with Lances rambling. Well fuck. They had misunderstood for sure. Or had they really Lance- a voice deep inside him seemed to muse. Nope, didn´t want to follow this thought any longer.

However, for whatever reason, looking down at Keith and seeing the dude clutch his hand nearer to his face, mumbling happily and nuzzling his face into the warm skin of his hand, made Lances heart beat faster, his gentle smile turning into a face of not knowing what to do with himself. He couldn´t will himself to just pull his hand away from a such peacefully beautifully sleeping creature and Shiro and Pidge were watching his every move. Oh joy.

And then Keith just had to set the death move, he smiled. And Lance was floating midair with feelings he couldn´t quite dare to place...quite literally.

His eyes went wide when he hit the ceiling, the noise waking up Keith who grumbled grumply.

What a shocking discovery, Keith isn´t a morning person.

Why Lances brain thought this fact was more fascinating than the fact that he was floating, Lance also didn´t understand.

Looked like the moment was over and he landed on the ground hard. Or so Lance thought. Not today, not with Captain Quickie himself at his side, who had catched him, holding him Princess-style above the ground, Lances long lanky body steady against his own.

Of course Keith was also strong enough to hold him.

Fuck.

"You just had to sweep me off my feet, hadn´t you, Captian Quickie?"Lance breathed out before he realized how flirty his words sounded. Keiths ears seemed to become pink and ohhh Lance had to remember that-

no brain why you traitor.

And then he whispered back in a breathy voice: "Always my pleasure, Prince Lance."

Teasingly.

Oh Lance didn´t know Keith had that in him and it made him choke on any comeback he had been about to give.

"Ehem." Pidge lookeat them guitly. "I think there are some things we need to explain to you Lance."

\--  
"Wait ... what? Pidge can look into the future, there are aliens and i have superpowers now? How long was i out?!" Lance was swinging widely with his hands, as if to make a point. "And my powers are... flying?!"

"From what we´ve seen so far apparantly yes... oh you are doing it again!" Pidge said fascinated. Adjusting his glasses, he studied Lance, who indeed was off the ground. Not as high up as the first time but still floating. As Lance realized he let out an "Whoa".

"Looks like you start floating whenever you get emotional... I mean we all had to learn how to control our powers but this is actually quite troublesome." Pidge analyzed. "What do you mean?" Lance asked, looking like he had somewhat settled with his halfway floating thing. "Well, when Keith couldn´t control his powers, he would run into walls in superhuman speed, but could make sure to be gone before anyone noticed." Lance snickered out a: "Keith did that!". Keith just sended a scowl his way, warning him mentally: Don´t get this started Lance, with a pointed look.

"I would get visions about the stupidest stuff, like who is gonna be the one they killed off at the end of the last season of The Walking Dead with this baseball bat..." Lances eyes went wide. "Tell me! If it´s Daryl or Gleen, i am gonna call bullshit..." Pidge ignored Lances comment. "And Shiro would get unfiltered information from everybody nearby, without being able to control it." "That sounds awful!" Keith reached out a hand to touch Shiros shoulder. How could he not have noticed. Shiro smiled, but there was something dark and faltering in it. "It was quite something. Not gonna lie. I would be taken over by emotions and thoughts so much that i had a hard time understanding what were my own and not projected ones of others..." He sighed but then looked at Pidge and a look Keith never before in all these years had seen on Shiro took over.

"...But Pidge helped me through it. Helped me understanding." For a moment, Pidge and Shiro were smiling at each other foundly, Keith staring at wonder what exactly had happened between those two while he hadn´t watched. And then Lance spoke up and Keith couldn´t hold back from snorting. "So Shiro can read your thoughts and feel your emotions?" "Since thoughts and emotions are deeply connected with each other, yes." Shiro answered. "Ah...ok."

Ok Lance, don´t think about how hot Keith is or how unhealthly fast he tends to make your heart beat. Don-...

Shiros eyes just went wide and then he smiled somewhere in between amused and geniously happy.

Oh fuck he knows.

Quick say something.

"Sooo... Does this mean i get to be a superhero too? I could save kittens out of trees and stuff like that." Keith laughed and quiznak how much Lance loved to make this boy laugh. "Nah. First you will need to learn to control your powers, then we can talk about putting your sorry ass into a tight uniform. You suddenly floating will get peoples attention, as to why..." Pidge looked smuggly pleased at Keith. "Keith will take care of you 24/7."

While Lance was blushing, Keith went "What!"

"We need to make sure he doesn´t start flying in public. You are the only one fast enough to catch him and run away before it happens. And Lance also won´t be able to leave his apartment if he´s stuck on the ceiling." Keith couldn´t belive what was leaving Pidges mouth. "So i suggest you two better move in together! Congrats on the new roommate guys!" Lance and Keith just looked at each other, mouths hanging open but Pidge decided he wasn´t done yet. "Lance..." he spoke up again, in a more serious tone, so blue eyes went to meet hazel. "I am sorry I didn´t ask you if you wanted these powers. I just knew it was the only way to save you. And i didn´t want to lose you. None of us wanted that." Lance smiled and reached out for Pidge to hug him, which was more Lances arm on Pidges head and Pidges head pressed against his stomach, since Lance was still floating. "I get it Pidge... Thank you."

And there were smiles to be shared for the rest of the lazy evening


	9. What to do when you even like his emo kid music choice OR Superheros don´t just look, they oggle you up

The next morning, they decided to move in together, as they had been told.

And that also was where the first problem occured.

They both didn´t really wanted to leave their places and also weren´t so keen on sharing their respected personal space.

Lance, now well rested started trying to prove his point.

"If you move in with me you will live in the same apartment housig as Hunk and Shay, the cute couple who, as you may know own a restaurant. Delicious food everyday Keith!" "Ehm Lance no. We are basicially living in the same house as Shiro here and Pidge is also here a lot, two people who are nearby if you start having troubles and I can´t help or something." Keith argued, pushing his hair back, a trade he only did when he was getting frustrated. Just what exactly did he have to do to make the boy understand?

They´ve been going at it since they woke up.

"Yeah, like that´ll ever happen..." Lance growled. "I´ll make sure you stay my royal knight in shining armour, ready to help 24/7 don´t ya worry." Tho Lance had said that in a mocking way, Ketih still blushed, just thinking about it. "Yeah. So I am already doing you!" Lance blushed quite madly and when Keith realized what his misspelling had just meant he blushed too. "I- I mean not literally doing you.." Lance started snickering, still red as a tomato tho. "God Lance don´t make this any harder... I am already DOING YOU..." He waited for a reaction only seeing Lances smirk growing larger. "...a favour. I am already doing you a favour Lance! So at least let me stay at my place when i am already helping you out!" He grumbled, sounding more irritated than he had wanted to and he could see Lance freezing up, wide eyes, worrying his lip.

Gosh this dork.

"Didn´t mean it like that sorry..." Keith muttered and Lance threw him a confused look. Going through his hair again which as lately the bangs were growing too long for his comfort, he would have to cut it soon again. After a huff he explained himself: "Listen Lance. My apartment is bigger anyways and I´ve been meaning to search for a roommate... what i want to say, if this works out with us, you could like move in! There aren´t many people i can just be my normal self with. Who understand me and i do them. But i do with you. In some ways at least. The area is nice, inner parts of the city are right around the corner and therefore Hunks restaurant is close by. I mean you don´t have to ... but it would be nice... really nice..."

Shit he was rambling, but Lance smiled surprisingly gently at him, swapping away Keiths hand from his hair, only to replace it with his own and to brush it wildly, a gasped out giggle escaping his lips. "You know what Keith. That actually sounds good now. I would like that too."

Keith stared into these blue eyes, blue like the sky, so free, making him lose his ground, but also so deep like the ocean, making him drown in them.

Keith felt butterflies in his stomach and this was the moment when the boy knew he liked where this was going.

 

 

"So this is your flat huh?" Lance looked around quite exited. Keith was starting to hope that he liked the place, but dismissed the thought right away.

-Why should he care? Why did he care? Stupid.-

The living room of Keiths flat was rather small, with only a red couch and TV in it. Attached to it was a small kitchen, with a red kitchen counter with high chairs. He didn´t really need a eating table if he was the only person eating there. Lance had started going through his CDs while he hadn´t been paying attention and he snapped out of it.

"Hei!" he grumbled. "Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic at the Disco... gosh Keith how clichee emo-kid can you even get?" "Oh shut up Lance! I bet you´re the kind of dude who listens to 3oh3 and Kesha unironicially on a daily basic like it´s still 2011." "Don´t forget the Shrek soundtrack." Lance responded with a shiteating grin, even having the guts to look proud of that fact.

Keith just sweared to hide all Lances CDs if he even tried to play them with him around.

"Now don´t give me ideas, Sweetie!" Lance winked as responce and swayed his hips in a teasing manner while getting his stuff into his room.

Not that Keith was not enjoying that sight. 


	10. Superheros need romantic advice, not social lessons

The first time it happened was when Keith came back later that day, after having stepped out to buy some groceries. "Lance?" he wondered out loud, looking into said boys room, whose door said boy had left open, a sign that it apparantly was alright to come in.

If he at least had understood that right at Shiros social lessons. Not that Keith had really needed them, but Shiro had insisted that he could´t walk his whole life around, scowling at everyone he didn´t know.

And Keith didn´t know a lot of people.

Tho they tended to know him most of the time, weirdly enough.

So Shiro had tried to teach him how to read and react in social occurenses better, so that he wouldn´t scare away everyone.

When you grow up how and where Keith had, people just didn´t bother with stuff like that and used their strenght rather than talk it out, even the adults.

"Keith!" a voice screamed, certainly Lances, but Keith couldn´t see him anywhere. "Up here!" And there hang Lance in all his glory, back against the ceiling, hands stretching out downwards to Keith right underneath him helplessly. "For a moment i thought you also had the power of invisibility." Keith snorted, certainly amused.

"How did you end up there?" Keith couldn´t help snickering and Lance reddened at that and oh Keith didn´t deny one single bit how much he had started liking this boy becoming all red and flusterred because of him. "I-I started thinking. And guess i got too exited. You know how it goes. Come on just help me!" he begged. "I´ve been up here since at least an hour and my back is starting to really hurt!"

Keith started worring for this helpless Lance, what would happen if he wasn´t around and Lance started floating while being outside.

Would he end up in space or stop at some point?

And what if he was so high that Keith wouldn´t be able to reach him anymore?

Fuck if the thought scared him already, Lance would have to be scared shitless just thinking about it.

"Keith?" Lance seemed worried and Keith made sure to let the stern expression melt away, but could´t really.

He had to protect Lance.

If he had thought the wrinkled eyebrows wouldn´t melt away, then ohh Keith had been wrong, as Lance made them go away with his next gesture. He gently placed a finger between his eyebrows, soothing over the wrinkle making a "shh" sound. He had to bend forward to reach Keiths head and it surely looked uncomfortable as fuck. He smiled when Keith looked up.

"Thanks for worrying Keith. But it´ll be fine. I- I mean..." Keith reached out and grabbed Lances hand pulling him closer. "We´ve got each other you know!" Lance barked out shyly. Now it was Keiths turn to blush and breathe out a "Thank you" as he pulled Lance down more, the boy easily floating toward him, right into his arms.

Where Keith felt the boy belonged.

And then they held each other, just like that without a second word, buring their heads in each others neck.

 

  
I _want to cradle you in my arms  
just for one more night - everyday  
just to tell you  
"We´ll be fine"  
again and again  
as I see the worry in your deep eyes leave  
and settle with wonder  
as you stare into mine  
you tug my hand closer and repeat  
like a protecting spell, you have to say out loud to belive yourself:  
"We´ll be fine, my love"  
And the blush on my cheeks is kissed even redder  
by your beautifully soft lips  
who can be so cruely teasing  
one moment  
and awwstruck loving i_ n the next  
i _te_ _ll you, you laught at that and kiss me shut_  
only to mutter  
"Same goes for you" in between the smacks of air  
A love like you sure makes me fall quick and hard but we both are  
so it´s only fair  
now isn´t it

_Love is payback- love is revenge  
of the sweet kind_

 

 

That night Keith dreams foundly of Lance.

And maybe Lance of him as well, or so he hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added a small poem thingy of da boys since i am a sucker for those C: <3 don´t shoot the poet plz :3 and btw Keith my worrybaby i think Lance would be dead before he reached space :,D


	11. Superheros try to stop that denseness but dang

"Laaannncee!"

It had been a few weeks since the two soon-to-be superheros had moved in together. And even tho Keith tried really desperatly with all kinds of methods to train Lance it all just seemed to go even more wrong then when he was around, as Pidge had told him one evening after Keith had went over to his place after a especially frustrating day of Lance up the ceiling.

"Just being around you seems to work him up badly. When he is around us he is fine most of the time..."

That´s where Keith had lost it.

And stormed out to confront Lance about that fact.

So that´s where he was now.

"Keith?" Lances voice sounded wondering at this frustrated tone.

He stepped out of the bathroom in all his glory, nothing more than a bath towel around his waist.

If Keith hadn´t been so frustratingly angry he would have drolled more over this very satisfying sight.

"What´s wrong buddy? Dind´t you plan on spending the evening at Pidges?" Lances eartips went red when he noticed with what wildly fierce look Keith was staring at him, but he tried really hard to not let it show, how much that worked him up.

But Keith apparantly was not having this.

He did quick steps towards him and Lance backed away til he hit the nearest wall with his back. Keith placed both his hands on the wall on either side of Lances head, leaving him trapped. Lances little otome heart shuttered at the thought how this was a pose right out of a shoujo anime. Unfair- he had always wanted to do this to someone- not have it done to himself. Just imagining how he trapped cute Keit- a cute girl like that made him all fuzzy inside.

"Lance! Explain yourself! Pidge told me that you have your powers under control whenevery you are with them by now. So why do you keep floating around me? Are you mocking me?"

Shit.

Lance had tried so hard to hide that fact.

He just got so worked up whenever he was around Keith that he started floating- but he couldn´t really explain it either. "No- No! It´s just ... gahhhh... you know Lance and Keith neck on neck." he started rambling stupid senseless excuses, which only seemed to make Keith more mad.

"So are you still saying I am trying to one-out you? Wow Lance I thought we left that behind." There was silence and then Keith just really frustrated screamed: "We had a bounding moment! I crawled you in my arms!" And as Lance pushed himself free and practicially fleed, he just screamed back: "Nope. Don´t remember, didn´t happen." The door to his room was barely shot loudly behind him, as he was up in the air again. Tears of frustration and and being confused tickled his eyes.

"Dang it. What am i doing... Keith"  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> careful homo in denial. Quite sad.   
> Notice all the time Lance was about to think bout Keith. Welp.   
> Also dialog from the series since wah i had to.  
> This chapter was rather short the next one will be longer kitten-promise C:   
> nice day or night or i guess both everyone


	12. Superheros can be emotionally hurt too OR What to do when you float awkwardly much in front of him

The next day the two of them went over to the Holt mansion.

Things were still pretty awkward between them after yesterdays emotional outbreak.   
Lance was avoiding eye contact, practicually jumping whenever Keith just twitched a finger.  
He was scared of having to explain his behaviour yesterday, as well as why it was a fact that he started floating around the shorter man.

Shiro took them by car since it was safer that way, but the frown his smile turned to when the two stepped out of the building, said very clearly that he didn´t like their thoughts. Lance really didn´t want to be around Shiro and his thoughts-knowing skill today and had tried to come up with excuses as to why it wasn´t possible, but Pidge had insisted that they come to train in his garden.

"Garden" was a big underestimatement tho, as they were shown a wide field full of gras behind his house, with only a lil bit smaller, huge-as-fuck glass garden house. There were all kinds of tropical plants inside and even though it was late september by now, it was like summer inside wet air like a jungle.

Lance immediatly regretted wearing a thick long-armed sweater.

There even was a small river flowing through the whole place and a little beach bar, beach benches and parasols standing around it.

"Wow Pidge! You never told me you have a tropical paradise in your garden!" Lance shouted out, his exitement leaving the tension towards a certain Mullet forgotten for the moment.

"Well, you never asked Lance. And it´s not like i like to use this place much ..." Pidge added under their breath and looked to the ground.  
Lance immediatly reacted, letting a hand rest on his shoulder. Just because he himself was being a scared crybaby about his own feelings didn´t mean that he would let his dear friends feel down without trying to cheer them up, trying to let them know just how precious and awesome they were. He still sucked at it a lil bit, he was Lance after all, the flirty cool dude, but he tried in his own way. And his friends knew that ... at least he hoped so.

"Pidge, my man, cheer up. Not everyone has the grace of becoming beautiful chocolate shade when they are in the sun." Pidge squinted his eyes like he knew exactly that Lance was probably talking about the time they had went to the beach and Pidge had turned an awful shade of tomato red. "There is no summer sun here Lance ..." he muttered, a grin returning to his face.   
"Well, i am sure with you being such a genius you will change that fact one day my dearest Pidge!" Lance grinned out, punching Pidge in the shoulder gently. "There is no way i can invent a fake sun you idiot!" Pidge punched back way harder and Lance winced, crossing his arms fake-moping.   
"Well at least i am your idiot!"

And everyone laughed at that, even Keith had to snort in amusement and Lance counted that as a win, since Lance has been avoiding while Keith was practicially just scowling all the time.  
Shiro in the car had spoken out that he was afraid it would turn pernament if he did it so often.

Shiro coughed into his hand, turning everyones attention to him. "However nice this place is and we really should use the opportunity to use it some other time ..." At that Pidge seemed exited and it made Lance grin at the dork- "... today we are here to train. It´s the perfect place to do that since there is much space to and the ceiling is high up, but still not open, meaning that Lance can train his flying in a open space but we still will be able to get him down if it turns uncontrolled. And Keith will always be able to catch him ..."

"Actually i wanted to try something too!" Keith said and stepped forward.   
"I wanted to try if it is possible for me to run up walls and stuff, if i reach enough speed. Maybe even the ceiling ... but i´ll leave trying out the ceiling til Lance got better at flying since then he can catch me if i fail."

Lance once again knew how doomed deep he was in for this boy, as his fingers twitched exitedly at the thought of catching Keith like a princess.

 

  
Floating around with nobody telling him to had been his speciality. Especially with a certain emo -boy around. So why the quiznak wasn´t it working now?

Keith had changed into his Mulletman suit and was already running around, doing fancy karate tricks with Shiro whenever he came to a stop.

Lance´s suit still wasn´t ready, Pidge had told him in pure regret but Lance wasn´t all THAT unhappy about not having to wear such a body-fittingly piece of clothing.   
Yet.  
If he did he wanted to make sure that Keith looked and drooled at his hot booty in the skinny clothings, like Lance had too oh many times.   
T- To make him say that he looked better in it o-of course.  
Competition.  
Winning.  
That was what this is about.

He heard Shiro snort from the side and when he turned to him Shiro was looking at him with a sceptical raised eyebrow.  
What am i supposed to do Shiro? - Lance whined in his thoughts.

It was easier to be honest with him since one couldn´t hide anything from Shiro anyways.

I need to be emotional to start flying. And the one reason working me up is ignoring me now and i don´t know how to act anymore. Which all should make me emotional ... but apparantly it is no good if it´s not about Keith. -

Shiros eyes went wide and what the father figure of the group called out next, with a mischevious in his eyes, made Lance wonder if his honesty had been the right choice.  
"Hei Keith! Help Lance out! Maybe he needs some more reassurement to make it clear that he will be fine if he starts flying. Help him out, kay!"

Keith looked grumpy when he came to a stop, scowling at Lance, which made the boy flinch. Even though he was a few centimeters taller then the boy, Lance felt really small all of a sudden. Maybe it was the guilt pushing him down since he knew exactly that it was his own fault Keith was so pilled. If only Lance had been born a brave man, ready to stand up and understand his emotions. He wanted to change that fact, but he was scared to know. It would change so much.

Keith however seemed to put on a softer expression when he saw Lance flinching like this.  
"If he ever wants my help Shiro ... he could always ask himself."   
And with an unsure, hurt expression Keith put his hand on his hi, like he was shielding himself for rejection.

But none came.

"Yes please!" Lance shouted out a little bit too quickly, his ears turning red when he realized that.   
"I-If you could h-help Keith ... I - I would be happy. Please?" Lance tilt his head. Keith just went through his hair with a hand, ears also slightly pink and muttered: "A-Alright then ..."

The two blushing,unsure, nervous messes they tended to make out of each other walked over to a more open space with less trees Lance could crash down on and neither noticed the thumbs up Pidge shot Shiro behind their backs, Shiro winking back.

"So we have to get you worked up huh?" Keith still was angry with Lance keeping this floating- only- around- him secret and then stroming off and avoiding him afterwards. But he couldn´t deny that he liked Lance being submissive for once, dragging his feet and acting like a little kicked puppy. Of course one could have pity with him, but Keith just loved to watch the way he bit his lip, his tongue licking over it in worry. And it did things to him how he actually felt taller than Lance for once, the taller one looking up at him with a puppy look.

Keith himself knew how fast and hard he had started to fall for this dumbly beautiful Latino - boy. And he had the feeling that Lance was too, judging by his behaviour, his not all that subtle touches, his blushes and his flirting. But he denied it. He denied what had started blossoming between them and that was what drove Keith nuts. One moment it seemed like Lance would shove his tongue down his throat and the next he was all "Hetoro! Competition only haha! No homo! My buddy!". Like some highschooler trying to hard to deny his crush.

Maybe it was time to also act more agressive. He was ready to give Lance time, if that was what he needed, since he obviously had a problem or was still questioning his sexuality. But Keith knew what he wanted. He wanted this to become even deeper. Whereever it would lead, Keith was ready to bet all he had on this cause Lance seemed all so worth it. So he would give Lance time to realise and accept.

But that didn´t mean Keith would just wait around and do nothing. A few shoves into the direction Keith wanted this to go couldn´t hurt, right?

Without a second thought, Keith grabbed Lances arm around his wrists and pulled the boy closer with a pull. "You know Lance ... " he started, having to grin when he noticed the little darts of Lances eyes. The boy sure wasn´t sure where to look up this close huh?  
"If you had your reasons to not tell me - then ok that´s fine. Maybe you still need to figure out yourself why you get triggered as badly around me. It´s just ..." His grip got looser and Keith noticed how Lances breathing seemed to catch up. Angsty - teen mode triggered - it seems. Fucking great.

"I don´t wanna jump in your face. I - I just feel easily lied to. So afraid to be lied to. Betrayed even. I tend to think that it is just a sign that people want to get rid of me. And then i get scared that they´re boredor annoyed or just tired with me. And i run away before anything can be said."

Keith knew he was rambling. He had tried to keep his cool, make Lance realise. But apparantly his feelings were getting the better of him.

"I barely had known i was lonely til i saw your happy face Lance. Till i got to know how great it is just to be with you. I barely had known i was broken til i wanted to change. Because of you. With you Lance!"

Keith hadn´t really realised how his moth was getting the better of him. How all this sounded like a love confession. Til he saw Lances eyes. And he knew now it was him who had fucked up.   
Keith always should have known how dangerous it was for him to get emotionally attached. He was a quick boy to fall but always held himself back to not fall too deep. Since he wouldn´t survive a hurt too bad. Help wouldn´t come easy to a shattered boy like him.

Keiths eyes went wide when he realized the last words stuck in his throat.   
And he got so scared to realize that the meaning behind all those words was basicially -I like you Lance-. He wanted to run, to hide. But then he felt soft hands on his face, holding it gently in place.

A pair of deep water holding his of pure nightsky.   
Scared but rather determinated looked into his eyes of pure disbelief.  
Then Lance smiled, unsure but happy. "Thank you for being so honest to me. And it´s probably not what you wanted to hear but i am sorry about my behaviour. I care a lot about you Keith. And wow i am so out of words for such beautiful honest spoken words. I mean i did know that not only your looks where breathtaking. N-no homo tho"

Was Lance even aware of his constant winking or flirting?   
Gosh this boy was gonna be the dead of Keith.   
Then Lances serious face returned.   
"I care a lot. And i want to figure this out. With you."   
Lance smiled foundly.  
"So will you help me figure out these shadows, my fellow hero?"  
Oh Keith wanted to help him figure out a LOT of things.   
"Lance!" "Hm?" God the dude looked so smug.   
Time to drop the bomb, confuse this beautiful boy in front of him even more.  
"There is no homo for me!" Lance scowled, mouth open like an "oh?".  
"What do you mean?" he asked, confused as Keith had planned.   
"I´m gay Lance."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could be sorry for the chapter names getting longer and longer. I could. I am not tho.   
> Since the chapter before this was rather short i decided to upload another one today. Sooo yay! No evil clifhanger time this time huh! Hope the clifhanger of like five seconds was worth it (: btw- i should be studying. Welp. OTPs for life


	13. Superheros don´t just look, they have shiny eyes for you OR What to do when you have shiny eyes for him

It´s not like knowing Keith was in fact gay was gonna change anything right.

Was what Lance was trying to tell himself for the following week.

If Lance had been aware of the dude before? Then damn it was getting worse now.

Angry stare offs they had regulary due to their getting into fights were brought to an awkward halt of Lance becoming too aware of their closeness and pulling away.

Stuff like that.

Training got especially hard since now Lance flew again, yes, but couldn´t control it anymore at all. All the improvement of their training lost.

But Keith decided that he was gonna have none of it.

"You were alright with me before Lance. Don´t act like I´m gonna jump you any moment. I mean i get it. You have the need to flirt with everyone who isn´t on the tree by three. But even then you don´t push too hard and accept refuse. So you of all people should know. Just because i like men doesn´t mean i jump a dude if we´re alone in a room. You don´t see me jump Pidge or Shiro right?!" Keith had snapped.

"It´s not like i have a problem with you ... or with gays ... " "But you are behaving like you do Lance! Spill it! What is this all about?!" Keith hadn´t meant to scream, but it was just really frustrating to him.

Lance sunk down on the ground.  
He had to laugh at that.   
"Maybe this is all the guilt i loaded onto me finally pushing me down."

Now Keith couldn´t help it.   
His anger made place for worry.

So he kneeled down in front of the boy whose water-blue eyes looked so hurt right now.

Like he was out in a storm, about to drown. Not sure which stick to grab on. And Keith couldn´t help but wish that in the end this boy about to drown in his own ocean of hopes and dreams nobody else could figure out, would grab him.

They had had so many bounding moments that Keith really started to understand just how deep this ocean that was Lance really was. It was shocking to see how dark it was under all it´s sparkling beautiful surfaces.

But that didn´t scare Keith away.   
Only made him want to explore deeper.  
Dive in.

Keith placed a hand upon Lances knee, but the boy refused to look at him from his position where he had his head buried in his hands. He tapped with his fingers but Lance just shook his head refusingly. Then he started speaking and the hicks in his voice, like he was holding back so hard not to cry made Keiths heart clench.

"I admire people like you, Keith. It´s so brave how you stand up for who you are and who you love. Because love is love. There is no difference. We all feel the same love ... "

Keith had to smile and his hand gripped tighter to encourage Lance to keep going.

" ... but because of love. I should never ..."  
Lance seemed to swallow these words and even though Keith was sure what he had wanted to say he decided to not keep pressing. It was Lances storty to tell. He had to figure it out himself, Keith just wanted to let him know that he would be there to listen.

Even if it meant having to press the subject now and then, when he saw Lance hurting over it ... and him.

"When i was ten my older brother, who was sixteen at that time came out to my parents as gay. He and the boy of a befriended family had been a couple for quite a while by then. He knew how risky it was to tell our parents. Especially my father had grown up in a very religious part of Mexico. He belived that being gay was an illness that needed to be cured. So when my brother told him, he had looked at him with pity. Like he had just told him that he had cancer or something the like. And told him that it was good that he had told them. There had been happiness and hope in my brothers eyes for a second - only to be crushed in the next, when my father told him there were places where he could be "cured" at."   
Lance spitted out and Keith sucked in a breath.  
"My brother had been convinced he could change the way our parents think. But talking turned into desperate shouting on both sides. And then it was quiet. Too quiet. My brother had run away, not to be heard from again in that very night, together with his boyfriend. My father since then cursed this "illness" that had made him "lose" a son even more ... "

Keith just had to stop Lance right there, when his voice was becoming even more desperate.   
He lifted the boys head by pulling it gently up by his chin with his fingers. His eyes were red and puffy.

Lance looked like a volcano who had kept things to himself for too long.   
Finally broke free.

Keith pulled Lance closer into an embrace.

He might be a social potato, but wanting to comfort Lance seemed to come as natural as breathing to him lately.

Lance seemed to halter for a second, but then he melted into it.

Then he continued to talk and if Keith had thought that the words before had broken his heart, then oh now it was worse.

"His behaviour got worse afterwords. Father made sure the girls acted like proper girls and especially that the boys were manly. I had liked to cook and bake before with my other siblings. It wasn´t like he really said something against it but it was noticeable how he made sure especially i as the now oldest boy was doing enough manly stuff. I had to stop dancing ballet and started football. And i hated it. But i did everything i could to be manly enough for him if it would just mean that my smaller siblings would not have to deal with that high expectations anymore. But there was one thing i never could quite do to satisfy my dad. To bring home a girl that is. I was attracted to some yes b-but just not as much... for it to be enough to want to bring them home as a girlfriend. And i couldn´t deal with it. I was a mess Keith. I was not this person i was trying so hard to be. During highschool it had been especially worse. When these other fuckboys of so called friends of mine from the football club were picking on Pidge for stupid reasons. That was when i decided to fuck it and at least be there for my friends. I started being who i, not him, wanted to be. I picked up dancing lessons again in secret. And when in told him after graduating that i wanted to become a professional he wasn´t happy but he let me since my sisters convinced him that being able to dance was what made a real ladys man nowadays... "   
Now Lance looked up and had a found smile on his face and it made Keiths heart skip a beat.

"They had become so great and open minded through all these years of homophobic drill from my dad and me being so busy trying to meet these that i didn´t notice how strong they had become. They told me that it was completly fine to be who i wanted to be, to do what i wanted to do when i left home. That they would always be happy for me and help me with our parents. And i´m sorry and it´s no excuse for my behaviour, but it´s been years growing up for me with these ideals of my dad shoved into my head. A-And this closeness w-with y-you ... it´s so new for me. I promise i will figure this out. For us. For you. And for myself, Keith. But it´s gonna take a while. I grew up with this, i am still unlocking this part of me that my dad locked up. Can you wait for me Keith?"

There was a silence and Keith knew he was supposed to asnwer.

But his heart was beating so hard and his face was so hot.

Never had he felt like this before.

His heart had been broken and then set to beat even faster, by just one conversation.

"Y-Yes ... " was all he could stutter and Lance fuckin beamed at him.

He wasn´t allowed to make Keith so sad and then so happy, how was this possible.

Keith tighted up his grib around Lances back.

"Me ... waiting ... for you ... does this mean that i ... i can ... i can have hope Lance?" Keith stuttered out and realising what he just had said Keith wanted to back away.

But something wickedly happy crossed Lances eyes and he pulled Keith forward by his arm.

As soft lips touched his cheek Keith could swear that his heart stopped.   
Everything seemed to stop for a second and as Lances lips lingered on his cheek a soft voice purred into his ear: "Please do Keith."   
And as Lance pulled away, blue eyes locking with purple, there was embaressment but pure happiness to be seen shining in both.

Having shiny eyes for you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lance i am not gay behaviour gets explained a lil i guess :D i actually loved writing this scene gosh i am such a sucker for hurt and comfort. Been kinda busy with studies and drama so writing feel kinda hard for me these past weeks but hei i try C: have a nice day everyone!


	14. What to do when you breathe to see him smile

The next few days felt like they were walking on pink fluffy clouds.  
At least that´s what Pidge called them out on acting like during training lessons.   
Keith had to go to a lot of more missions again, they were minor but it still bugged Lance that he wasn´t able to help yet.

He wanted to be there, to make sure Keith didn´t get hurt.  
So whenever Lance could he would go and train alone, to become sure he could do just that.   
He also spend a lot of time thinking about Keith, but instead of refusing and denying them like he had before, Lance tried to accept them, like he had promised himself and Keith he would try to.

There still were times where shadows were looming, fogging up his thoughts. But through all this worrying and trying to accept these feelings, that Lance knew for a fact were there, whenever that happened he just thought of Keith.

Beautiful, dorky Keith and his dumbly breathtaking smiles.

Lance didn´t even notice how he started floating even higher, until his head hit the ceiling.  
"Ow!" he grunted out. Somebody snorted out a laugh behind him and there stood Keith, still in his mullet man uniform, at the entrance of their garden training house, trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. No matter how embarassing it was that Keith had seen this, Lance couldn´t help the stupid grin that plastered itself on his face at this sight.

"Well well, hello to you too pretty boy. How nice of you to grace me with your presence. Shouldn´t you be on a mission?" Lance loved it how Keiths face went red whenever he called him nicknames like this.

"The police could handle it alone this time..." Keith said, a hand going through his hair. Lance directed his flying towards him and landed gently on the ground in front of Keith. Who looked impressed. "You´ve gotten way better at flying!" Lance just grinned smugly. "Been training... wanted to make sure i could help you soon on your missions." he admitted, stroking the back of his head embaressed. Then Keith looked thoughtful for a second and what he said next would almost have made Lance go up the ceiling again. "You wanna try carrying me now?" "Wha-What?"  
Was that just Lances wishful thinking or was Keith blushing?? "N-Not high yet! That would be too dangerous. But i thought it would be a good idea to train this since it could be really helpful on missions...b-but if oyu don´t feel safe doing it..." "NO!" Lance shouted, then more calmly said: "I-I would be up for it s-sure!"

They stared at each other, both boys a blushing mess, shy silence settling in between them. It was so obvious to both how aware they were of each others existence.

"O-Ok. H-How do we wanna do t-this?" stuttered out Lance eventually, not knowing where on this beautiful boy he should place his eyes. His deep violet eyes that made him all fuzzy inside with their mysterious colour? His pale skin with the red cheeks which reddened even more with every passing second that he knew Lances eyes on him? The beautiful, silky, black hair, with this stupid adorable haricut only Keith could make look so beautiful, which Lance started to feel the urge to go through with his own hands whenever Keith did it. Or his pale pink lips, which he worried slightly between his teeth every now and then, leaving red marks whereever his teeth had touched?

Why did Lance ever think he would be able to deny his attraction to this boy. When there was nothing more he wanted than to touch Keith. To make him smile. Burst out in laughter, he so rarely did. He reached for Keiths hands and shyly stuttered: "Y-You should h-hug me. I-I will hold you around your waist. T-Then we should be able to f-float together." He needed all his willpower to not start floating right then and there out of excitement of having an excuse to touch Keith. Tho Keith probably would be alright with it for other reasons too, but Lance still struggled a little to accept and understand these feelings inside of him. But he loved to figure thme out with Keith, so he wasn´t a scaredy cat anymore. Lance didn´t dae to look into Keiths eyes back again, embaressment had overtaken him. But Keith made him.

"Hei! Lance!" he spoke gently. "I trust you."

And then Ketih fuckin giggled and put his hands around Lances shoulders. "Show me what you´ve got, Prince Airhead!"

And weirdly enough Lance was filled with confidence and grinned. "Leave it to me, my Quickie!"  
And Keith went wide-eyed and started to protest: "Oh don´t you dare give me a nickname like that!" But Lance just placed his arms tightly around Keith (he still was scared he would lose him) and took off.

"Hold on tight!" He winked to a blushing Keith. Lance wasn´t sure if it would work, since his flying powers didn´t really listen to his willpower but more to his emotions. But having keith hug him and he tried so hard not to be too aware of Keiths cold hands stroaking against his neck, did the trick for him.

The ground left his feet first and he pulled Keith up with him. Keith grabbed tighter immideatly and Lance had to control himself so much to not make them bumb up the ceiling. But having Keiths whole body weight dangling down from his neck was not working as well as he had thought. "W-Wait a sec..." he mumbled in pain. He pulled Keith even nearer and that reduced the pain but increased the embarassment drasticly in both boys. "Maybe next time i should carry you in my arms instead. Who is the prince then hm?" Lance giggled out.

Before Keith however was able to bark out a witty comeback Lance leaned backwards, floating backwards away from the spot. "Wuah- mmpf!" Keith bumbed not so straight with his head into Lances chest. His face resting in Lances chest, only red ears sticking out behind his hair, Lance started floating into different directions.

After a while however he got concerned why Keith wasn´t lifting his head at all anymore. "Are you scared? I am being careful ..." Lance whispered gently, hand softly stroaking Keiths hair. It was so easy an natural to want to touch this boy but so confusing and exiting all the same. "Hmmm...no." Keith muttered. "It´s just so relaxing to be near you..." And then Keith looked up, a beaming smile making him shine in these eyes of blue wonder.

Lance smiled gently, but nervously. "Haha is that so. Well you sure look comfy and happy. Not that i would want it any other way! It´s a good look on you, leaned against me ... a-at least i-i think so. A-And here i-i was certain i would have to call an AmbuLance for you ..." "Oh god that pun was awful why Lance why." Keith mused while pulling his eyebrows together. When Lance started to make duck faces they had to stop floating cause Lance couldn´t stop laughing.

How Lance loved to make that boy lose control over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ! Is it just me or are the boys getting somewhere hmm!


	15. What to do when you want to find home

Lance POV

Lance didn´t know exactly why but after all these changes in his life lately he needed something comforting.   
Rather someone.  
Who felt like home.  
Who made him smile, just by being there.

When he woke up this morning he just knew who he would have to seek out. His life had been confusing lately - not in a bad way at all. But in this what felt like a huge fever of change, that being his powers as well as coming to terms with himself and his feelings he couldn´t deny but wasn´t quite ready to accept just yet for Keith - he needed a certain someone.

To smile at him.   
To hug him.   
In this special way only he could.  
Lance adored all of his friends deeply.  
But this person was his best friend for a reason.   
Hunk.  
His cinnamon roll of a friend.  
The kindest man Lance had ever come to know.

So as he walked down the streets he couldn´t help himself form skipping exitedly at the thought of seeing his dear friend again. Keith and Pidge had allowed him to go alone since he had enough control over his powers by now. Though he would miss the excuse to make Keith be with him all the time - he knew he wouldn´t need that excuse to be with Keith anymore. "Don´t worry i still will hang out with you Loser. Now go be with you bestie!" Keith had told him with a wink earlier, clearly holding back a snicker at Lance perplexed face - a mixture of sadness and happiness.

It hadn´t been that long since Lance had seen Hunk last. But for some reason it felt like forever. When he stepped into Hunks small restaurant and saw his friends big brown eyes light up at seeing him - it felt like coming home after being away for a long time. Maybe that was due to the fact of so many changes since the last time these friends had seen each other.

Stepping up to Hunk with a cheesy grin only to be embraced into a heartfelt hug and an equally cheesy grin on the mans face felt like coming back to your parents house, for Lance at least. He felt like he was sitting on a playground with Hunk by his side, talking about superheros. Explaining how Lance would leave the superhero playing up to the real heros with the real powers. Except for - now Lance had real powers. Now Lance was a hero - in training at least - just about to become a real one.   
With Keith he also felt at home. But it was a different home. It was a home they were still building, tiptoeing around each other, not exactly sure how and why to build this home for the two of them in their hearts. It was a home in the future - both boys trying really hard to figure out just how to do it, carefully setting down each stone. But that was fine - they would manage how and where exactly they wanted to be home at in each others heart.

"Lance! My man! Nice surprise! What are you doing here? Tell me you are hungry cause i will so definitly cook for you! Gosh dude, for some reason it feels like it´s been way too long! How have you been?" Hunk started rambling exitedly. Lance just had to giggle at that. He hadn´t been aware of how fucking much he had missed this dork.

He sat down on a chair by a table in front of Hunks kitchen. Hunks restaurant was one of those where you could watch the cook prepear the food, since it was an open kitchen, right at the end of the sitting area. Some people swore for it to be relaxing to watch the cooking progress in some way and Lance had to agree. Some of it must be the natural, dorky, open minded charm Hunk posessed as wel. "Well you know my man? First thing that crossed my man this morning was that i must visit you. So i did seek out of my most beloved bed to do exactly that. And dude, just the mentoining of your food gets me hungry. I´ve been doing great - i mean can´t exactly say same old, same old, - since there certainly been some big changes! But how are you doing my bud? How´s Shay doing?" Right at the mentoining of her name, the tall woman came through the door with a few boxes of probably incrediants. "I am doing great! Thanks for asking Lance!" she said in a booming voice. Shay was slightly taller than Hunk, beautiful lively yellow eyes that almost seemed to glow with how intense their colour was and always a kind smile in her face.

Hunk had fallen for her right away after talking to her back in middle school and it had taken Lance til the end of highschool to convince Hunk to ask her out. The rest is history. Lance had to grin at the memory. Hunk greeted his girlfriend with a kiss to the cheek. "Nice to see you again Lance! But tell me this - some crazy rumour told me that you are living together with Keith now?!" Shay asked and Lance groaned.

"Let me guess - that rumour is a short genius with a wicked grin?" Hunk just looked so confused, Lance couldn´t help the urge to reach out and close his friend open haning mouth for him again. After a few seconds Hunk was collected enough to say sentences again: "Wait what? What? Keith? Keith Kogane? The dude whosse throuth you´ve been at since the moment you met him? By whose bare mentioning of the name - you get into a bad mood? That Keith?" Shay giggled while Lance just nooded. "Yup."   
"Wowowowowowww. Wait i first need to progress this. I mean i had my guesses that you liked the dude in secret. You´ve always been like that - since you were a kid - when you liked someone too much and couldn´t handle it you went full bitching around mode. I mean you and Keith? Wow!"

Now it was Lances time to redden. "Wait wait wait! Hunk! Whatever you´re thinking - it´s not what you think it is! We only live together! I mean yes and we are also sorta friends but that´s it!"  
"For now!" Hunk added with a wink and just bursted out in laughter with Shay when Lance started stammering nonsense excuses.

That boy was falling hard and quick. Had been for a while now. And Hunk just called it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunk <3 he´s here !

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo-- this is the first chapter people! It is more there to explain stuff than anything really(-o-)  
> Keith the karate nerd is born  
> Shiro the daddy doctor  
> Pidge will make a man out of you, if you want to or not
> 
> thank you for reading! It has been ages since i last been writing a real story so i am so happy the voltron fandom threw me back with so much inspiration and great characters to write about! All of them are so loveable!   
> My awwwmazing girlfriend and i came up with the whole setting and the ideas so credits goes to her two! It´s our baby as we so lovingly call it! (>-


End file.
